Black eyes
by mischievousravenclaw
Summary: Quicksilvers survives the battle with Ultron and is taken to the Avengers headquarters for training. Hawkeye is chosen to be his coach.
1. Prologue

'Ready, set, go' - Natasha signals, and Pietro stands still for a split second, a sly smile dancing on his lips. He disappears the next moment, leaving a recognizable trace of silver and blue flares in the air.

Clint inhales deeply and draws the bow; his eyes are chasing the path of Quicksilver for a half of a minute, until he grasps the way the kid is moving. He finally manages to keep the aim a bit ahead of Pietro, and prepares to shoot.

BAM!

'DAMN!'

It was not Hawkeye's arrow that stopped Quicksilver. It was a wall. Clint breaks down in two, unable to contain the laughter. That's the common mistake among neophytes – thinking the physical abilities are everything in combat. Pietro may have been lucky during their battle with Ultron, but now, trapped in enclosed space, he just keeps crushing into things.

Clint himself had spent three years before learning to calculate his every move in order to earn his talking nickname and had a lot of far more embarrassing moments. But, damn, it somehow felt good to watch somebody else going through this.

Natasha gives Clint an indignant look and silently articulates 'moron', before she rushes to Pietro, who is still rolling on the floor, his hands pressed to his face. He climbs back on his feet and spits blood. His nose looks warped.

'Splendid as always', - Clint chuckles and receives another 'shut the fuck up' glance from Romanoff.

'I'm fine, thanks', - Pietro echoes, ignoring his witty remarks.

'Ready to continue, genius?'

'You bet, loser'

'I'm out' - Natasha raises her hands in '100% done with your bullshit' gesture. – 'Gonna do something useful, instead of listening to the two of you competing in calling each other names. What are you, 12?' – this one is meant for Clint, and for a moment he even feels ashamed.

Clint and Pietro stand there examining one another, while the sound of her footsteps fades away.

'Let's try the same thing, but slower, ok? Watch out for the walls and… other obstacles', - Clint decides to act a bit more mature.

'Ok, just one thing', - Pietro nods.

'Wha-', - Quicksilver, approaches him in a blink of an eye, and his fist aims at Clint's temple. Hawkeye returns the favor by grabbing Pietro by neck, and they fall on the floor. They roll around a bit, with no real damage – one is quick, but the other is better trained, until the door swings behind them.

'Wow. Just wow', - Fury sums up, his only seeing eye rolls up.


	2. Just a little bit

Pietro makes a growling sound and falls on the bed beside Clint, who is laughing again, but not playfully as before in the training center. He is roaring like that Chris Evans actor after hearing a sexist joke. Pietro looks at him with irritation, waiting for this thunder to stop, but as soon as Clint is able to contain his laughter and regains the capacity of talking, he regrets it.

'There's a good reason, why there is 'quick' in your nickname', - Clint's jests are idle like they always have been.

'Yeah, and I still can't see why they call you Hawkeye', - Pietro responds, shaking his head and stretching out for a cigarette pack on the bedside cabinet. Barton's arm catches his on the move.

'Nope. I'm responsible for your training', - he sounds untimely conscious, given the situation they found themselves in. – 'Nick wouldn't be pleased to see you coughing your lungs out. As if you're not a complete disenchantment already'

'So, your life was saved by a complete disenchantment? So, it's not only true that all coaches are pedophiles. It's also true, what they say in the papers. You are the most useless Avenger, indeed'

'I'm clearly about to be kicked off the pedestal, if your pretty face continues the endless battle with every wall or column', - Clint smiles. – 'Or Steve's chest for that matter'

'That was a one-time thing', - Quicksilver weakly defends himself. Yeah, that unfortunate collision quickly became the subject of discussion in all ranks of the Avengers' employees.

'You'd better pray Stark won't take it for flirting, he is a keeper and obsessive that way'

Pietro lifted his head from the pillow, not being sure how to react.

'What do you mean?'

'That's a secret, by the way. And, for your information, it is noticing things like this that earned me this nickname', - Clint points at his right eye. - 'Nothing passes the sight…'

'Yeah, if we exclude flying robots, gunshots, Loki's mind controlling powers… But when it comes to cheap rumors about our associates, you're the best'

'Our associates? Damn, you get used to the team at the speed of light. Just like the way you…'

'Shut up!' – Pietro grabs his clothes and rushes out of Clint's room in a matter of couple of seconds. The next thing he knows is that his head has bumped into somebody's chest.

'Erm… You okay?' – Steve Rogers, the great Captain America asks from above his height.

'He sure as hell is', - a recognizable voice echoes from behind his back.

'Stark', - Quicksilver is trying his best to sound decently. Considering the fact, that he is standing in front of his new authorities (one of whom is the man he hated nearly all his life) wearing nothing but pants.

'Language!' – Steve pears at Tony, who raises his hands in surrender, staring at the man with such innocent eyes, he could compete with kittens on Instagram.

Ignoring their stares, Pietro runs past the two, dreaming of how he is about to get to his room and never leave it again.

Wanda was right. Socializing isn't his thing.


End file.
